The Wishing Well and other OneShots
by Lady Banshee 999
Summary: Kagome realizes there is a striking similarity to her well and a well known well. And other One-Shots by me! :) TTFN
1. Wishing Well

This fan-fic is going to be a bit different. For one, I do not know if it will be a one shot thing or not. It totally ends up depending on how it feels. Secondly, I am NOT going to go into the background of everyone. Ya'll know Miroku is a monk, who is lecherous as hell, and has a wind scar that … you know what I mean. If you didn't know about the group, then dang it read the manga or watch the anime. *sigh* Both are excellent BTW.

About the story, well I was watching my kids watch a Disney movie. (Which, was surprising because they usually rather watch Inuyasha.. honesty!) And Snow White was singing a song… about a certain well. Anyways, it got me thinking and here is what I came up with. I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha. I don't even own a leash… *sigh* And of course I don't own the song.

**~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~ )0( ~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~**

** I'm Wishing/One song**

Want to know a secrete? 

Promise not to tell? 

_We are standing next to a wishing well  
Make a wish into the well, That's all you have to do,  
And if you hear it echoing, Your wish will soon come true  
I'm wishing, I'm wishing, for the one I love  
To find me, To find me today, today I'm hoping, I'm hoping  
And I'm dreaming of The nice things, The nice things,  
He'll say, he'll say I'm wishing, I'm wishing, for the one I love  
To find me, to find me, _

Prince: Today 

Now that I found you  
Hear what I have to say  
One song, I have but one song  
One song, only for you  
One heart, tenderly beating  
Ever entreating, constant and true  
One love, that has possessed me  
One love, thrilling me through  
One song, my heart keeps singing  
Of one love, only for you 

**~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~ )0( ~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~**

**The Wishing Well  
**_Written by: Lady Banshee 999 © 2003_

A raven black haired girl sits with her back up against the well. Watching the sun slowly set in the distance. She has a bow and her arrows with her, but they lay next to her while she sits and hums a tune to try to ease her nerves. 

Unknown to her, a red shadow quietly moves around the tree branches near her. Listening to her tune and wondering what it was.

She suddenly sighs deeply. "Baka, why do you let him get to you like this. You know how he feels, so why let it hurt so much?" Getting up on her knees she turns around and crosses her arms over the top lip of the well to put her head in them and look down into it.

Without seeing him she continues talking to herself, "I am the weak, pathetic, shard detecting, reincarnation of her. Hell, no wonder why he always yells at me. I can't compete against her." Going silent she closes her eyes and sighs again.

Inuyasha creeps closer above her listening to her the whole time. 'Is this how she really feels?' A look of sadness enters golden amber eyes as he looks down upon the young Miko. 'Kame-sama, have I really gone to far?'

Opening up her eyes, a single tear haltingly drops down her cheek. "I sometimes wonder why this damn well ever let me come here. What was the point? I mean, the Shikon no Tama would have been whole inside me still if I remained there." Shaking her head she shudders, "No, that isn't true. Although, if I never broke the jewel, Shippou's father wouldn't have been killed, nor would Sango's village." Putting her head inside her arms she takes a deep breath and exhales all the pain and remorse she feels because of the jewel she brought with her. "Miroku would still have his curse though, and Inuyasha would have still been pinned to the tree." 

Picking up her head she stares back down the well, "It doesn't seem fair. I have made friends but they are all touched in some way by a curse I helped bring back to this era, a curse that should never have come back. Why the hell don't they hate me? They should, I don't deserve their friendship."

Another tear trails down her cheek. At this Inuyasha is about to drop down but suddenly he senses the kitsune coming. Deciding to stay put he waits to see what happens.

"Kagome?" comes a hesitant voice from behind her.

Turning quickly, "Shippou, how long have you been here?"

Jumping up on her to give her as big a hug as his short little arms will allow, "We don't hate you. Not at all, Kagome. It wasn't your fault. We could never hate you."

Giving him a loving hug, "Thank you Shippou. It just feels like that, you know. Deep down inside your heart, in that little corner that you don't ever let see the light. The sad thing is I do believe I have a few corners inside my heart. And every time an innocent person gets involved because of the Shikon no Tama, that corner gets a little bit bigger."

'In other words you feel guilty over something that isn't your fault. And me the Baka that I am just keeps rubbing it in.' Inuyasha suddenly realizes why his comments hurt her so much. 'She keeps all that hidden, and she doesn't let it show. Instead, she tries to brighten up everyone else's outlook.'

Kagome suddenly smiles at the kitsune, "Want to know something?"

"Hai!"

Smiling she turns and looks at the well, "You know, there is a song about a wishing well that I know. You know how I told you about the story Snow White?"

"About the Dwarfs, evil witch, and the poison apple?" Shippou smiles, that one was one of his favorite ones.

"Hai, that one. Well, they made it into a movie in my time, and the part in the story where Snow White meets her Prince for the first time at a well." Laughing she says, "I have to chuckle because I used a well to come here. I was actually humming the tune to the song earlier. Cause I had sort of thought the wishing well in that story was going to be like this one here."

"A wishing well? How does it work? What was the song? Will you sing it to me?"

Laughing again the Miko replies, "Hai, I will… actually I believe the song may answer a lot of those very questions for you."

Shippou settles down in her lap to listen, and unknown to them both so too does a certain dog demon.

In a soft musical voice Kagome says, "Want to know a secrete?"

Shippou nods

"Promise not to tell?"

"Hai!" he giggles as she tickles him.

_"We are standing next to a wishing well  
Make a wish into the well,   
That's all you have to do,  
And if you hear it echoing,   
Your wish will soon come true._

I'm wishing, I'm wishing,  
For the one I love  
To find me, To find me  
Today, today   
I'm hoping, I'm hoping  
And I'm dreaming of   
The nice things, The nice things,  
He'll say, he'll say   
I'm wishing, I'm wishing,   
For the one I love  
To find me, to find me,  
Today, today."

"And she meets her prince after making her wish right? Well, have you tried to make a wish on your well?"

Inuyasha had been listening to the song, 'that was the music she was humming earlier. Has she tried to wish on the well?'

Kagome looks at the well, and then back at Shippou and says with a bit of a sad smile and a far away look, "Trouble is, my well doesn't have an echo. Besides, my wish is something that would never come true."

Shippou pats Kagome's lap, "What is your wish?" Inuyasha's ears perk towards her to hear her response. 'Hai, what is your wish?'

Closing her eyes, she sighs a slow and quite breath. "Shippou, my wish is not important. What is important is that I am able to stay here with all of you. Even if I am not very much help."

"Your wish would be to be more useful?" Shippou guesses, with a scratch of his head.

"No, that is not my desire. My desire can't be wished for, but as long as I can remain here. I am content."

'What is your desire? What is it you would wish for?' Inuyasha looks intently at the Miko. 'There you go again, putting the needs of the others before yourself.' Deciding to make amends he creeps down back towards the village a bit, to make it look as if he didn't over hear anything. Coming back up the path he sees Kagome and Shippou talking quietly next to the well. He sees the look in her eyes. That look that shows a deeper hint of pain then any physical attack could produce. Hai, he had to set things right.

"Oi, Shippou, go on up to the village. Kagome and I need to talk." He looks the kitsune straight in the eye.

"Forget it Dog Boy. I am not going to let you hurt her again." Shippou hugs her close, but Kagome notices him flinch when Shippou said 'hurt her again'. Maybe he really didn't mean the things he said, maybe, just maybe he did like her. And then maybe she was making herself out to be the biggest damn fool around.

Kagome gives Shippou a hug and sets him down, "Go on Shippou, I will be alright." She pats him on the head to help he go.

Shippou scurries off as Inuyasha sits down next to her. She has her legs drawn up and her arms around them. Looking as if she is trying to protect herself. Inuyasha sighs, "Listen Kagome. Back there, I shouldn't have said the things I said."

Kagome, with downcast eyes, tells the hanyou. "It's alright Inuyasha."

Looking at her his ears droop and he says in an angry voice, "Damn it, no it isn't. You didn't deserve that." 

To get her to face him he puts his hand on her arm. As she turns to look at him he says in a much quieter voice, "I'm sorry, Kagome. I am sorry I hurt you with my words. You above all people do not deserve to be treated the way I treat you. You are very special to me. You offered me kindness, compassion, and friendship. And I have offered you nothing but pain."

A tear rolls down her cheek as she hears his confession. "That is not true Inuyasha. You have offered me your friendship as well. I know you are not use to being around people. I have accepted the way you are long ago." Putting her head on his shoulder she continues, "I thank you though for telling me how you feel. It makes me happy when you tell me things about yourself and how you feel."

Putting his arm around her shoulder, "You know I am glad the well brought you here, and that we are on this quest together. Don't ever regret that you came here. No matter what, we are all very glad that you did."

With a deep sigh Kagome smiles, "Inuyasha, thank you. You have no idea what that means to me." In a soft whisper she adds, "And maybe one day the well will echo my wish." Getting up she hold out her hand to help him up, which he takes. "Come on. It is almost dinnertime."

Still holding hands they walk towards the village. Inuyasha looks down at her and smiles softly. 'I do have an idea what it means. And I hope you do here that echo.'

_**~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~ )0( ~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~**_

**Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. But I am having trouble... I know how to do the HTML code for center... I just don't know what the HTML code is to "un-center" is. ACK! It is showing up on my HTML editor as uncentered. I just don't understand. *sigh***

**Anyways I hope I didn't make it this OOC . :S I tried to stay as close to character as possible. Let me know what you think. Reviews are always welcome. Brightest of Blessings!**

**£ady ßan§hee 999**

**~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~ )0( ~~~~~)0(~~~~~)0(~~~~~**


	2. Show Me

~ )0( ~ **Show Me** ~ )0( ~ 

Written by: _Lady Banshee 999 © 2003_

**

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**__

_~ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or Phil Collins. ~_

~ Phil Collins 'Strangers Like Me' ~ 

**~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~**

"Come on Inuyasha. You promised me you would come with me tonight to my time. Since it is the night of the new moon." Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the well. "Souta, Mama, Jii-chan, and I thought it would be fun to take you to the amusement park tonight to have fun."

"Keh, why? I don't want people to know about you know what." The stubborn hanyou replied crossing his arms and looking stubborn.

"So what. Why because you will look like everyone else there and blend in to the point that nobody will notice you? I thought you would enjoy that for the night."

_Whatever you do,  
I'll do it too.  
Show me everything  
And tell me how.  
You know me something,  
And yet nothing to me.  
I can see there is too much to learn;  
It's all so close,  
And yet so far.  
I see myself  
As people see me._  
  


"You have showed me your time, I figured that I could try to show you just as much as my world. Since it would only be fair. Besides, even if you're a hanyou at the time, with a baseball cap you look like everyone else out there. In this time, you could get lost in the crowd and no one would know."__

But _I just know there's something bigger out there..._  
  
Grabbing his hand they run off towards the entrance of the park. Wide eyed he looks around at all the lights, people, sights, sounds, and movement going on around him.

_I want to know, can you show me?_

Seeing a large cart on tracks that go up in the sky, he points, "Oi, Kagome, what on earth is that?" Seeing the cart reach the top and start to head towards back down he hears the people screaming. "It is falling!!"

Putting her hand on his shoulder she calms him, "just watch Inuyasha."

He watches it hit the bottom of the tracks and head off into a loop and a twist as it barrels down more track. Following it thru the loops and turns he watches as it then comes to a stop in front of people lined up. He sees those in it get out and others get inside.

Looking curiously towards the miko she smiles with shining eyes. "It is the human equivalent to your jumping from branch to branch in the forest. I have seen you do some wonderful acrobatic twists, turns, leaps, and other feats. Humans can't jump like you can, so this is the closest thing we have to it. I use to love them when I was growing up."

_I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something's familiar  
About the strangers like me._  
  
Dragging him over to some stands she points out a game to him. "Watch what I do, then you try ok?"

"What is the purpose of this?" He crosses his arms and asks.

Winking at him she replies simply before grabbing a paddle, "why, Inuyasha that is simple. To have fun, that's what."

_Every gesture,  
Every move that she makes,_  
  


Scrunching up her nose she tries to grab a gold fish in the paper paddle. Missing her target she lets out a groan and blows her breath out that she had been holding upwards towards her bangs in aggravation. Smiling she hands him a paddle, "Do you want to try it? I am never good at this one. Maybe you will have better luck."

___Makes me feel like never before.  
Why do I have this growing need to be beside her?_

Walking next to her he looks down at her, watching her look around trying to decide what to do next. Feeling warmth inside growing inside of him seeing the happy expression that is so clear to view on her face. All her emotions are always so easy to read on her face, in her eyes. He can't help but wonder what fate graced him with her companionship, her friendship, and her trust.

_There are some emotions that I never knew,_

Getting into a basket he sits next to her nervously. Feeling the ride move slowly upwards she grabs his upper arm and pointing towards the sunset. 

_Some for the world far beyond this place._

"This is my favorite spot. This is my version of what you showed me when you took me to the top of the trees one time to show me the sunset in your time. It is beautiful in its own way."__

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds,_

__

"Ne, Inuyasha, you know… our times may look different down there." She points down below where people are rushing around, cars moving, buildings towering the trees. But then she points upwards, "But up there, up there, it is the same. The same sun, stares, moon, and sky, and even though we are from different times. We aren't all that much different you and I. We are both blessed with something that no other person has been ever granted. We are able to see that no matter how things change, there will always be something that always stays the same." 

_I see before me a new horizon._

__

Taking a big sigh she looks at him, "When I first started coming to your time, late at night, when I feel alone without my family. I just look towards the sky and remember that no matter where I am, no matter what time, they are under the same sky as I am. And then I don't feel like I am so far away from them."__

_I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something is familiar  
About the strangers like me._  
_  
Come with me now  
To see my world,_

Inuyasha just before sunrise he silently woke up Kagome and grabbed her onto his back before dashing away. Kagome was shocked but kept silent due to his antics. They had gotten into a particularly hard battle the day before and Kagome was feeling bad about the fact that she seemed helpless to do anything for the others. Jumping up to the tallest branches of the god tree he held her and pointed out to the sunrise. Together they watched the coming dawn and the waking moments of the birds take to the sky and the sounds of animals on the ground starting about their day.

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams._

"Inu…ya…sha, it is… it is wonderful." Looking back over her shoulder she sees his golden eyes glancing off towards the distance. With his silver hair blowing gently off to the side he looked so beautiful. "Thank you for showing me this. It is breathtaking."

Turning his gaze slowly towards her he nods. "I thought you might like this. I always loved to watch when the world seems to wake up. It was always peaceful and calming to me. Especially when I was growing up. It seemed to make everything easier for me to deal with. No matter how hard things got for me. The dawn always reminded me that there was always a new day to try again no matter what happened the day before."

_Can you feel the things I feel right now with you?_

Turning back towards the sunrise he continues. "I know it seems like your not any help, but nothing could be further from the truth. We all need you in one way or another. You are what brought us all together and out of our loneliness and sorrow. If it were not for your kindness and your friendship, none of us would be where we are today. Never tell yourself otherwise."

__

_Take my hand,  
  
_

Inuyasha grabs her hand, "Don't ever feel alone. No matter what you're never alone. You told me that once. That no matter what, you have me, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and even Myouga-jiji."

Giving him a large heartwarming smile she replies, "I have come to realize I don't feel alone when I am with you. No matter where we are, no matter what time we are in, we will always have each other and our friends and because of that we will never truly be alone. Of this I know." 

__

_There's a world I need to know.  
  
I want to know, can you show me?  
I want to know about the strangers like me.  
Tell me more, please show me.  
Something is familiar  
About the strangers like me.  
_  
_I wanna know..._

~ * ~ )0( ~ * ~

**_Lady Banshee 999 ~ _**Yeah, sort of a one shot-ish thing that I came up with. I kept having this darn idea pop into my head. Don't ask, I don't know how it got in there, but I had to put it to paper before I let it get away. Hope you enjoyed it. TTFN!


End file.
